


To the Next Generation

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, But their there when their mates need them most, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra have a 12 month pregnancy, Lance and Thace can be nervous wrecks, Mpreg, Pregnancy, SO FLUFFY, Thace and Ulaz are Keith's biological parents, Twin Boys, Twins, galra hybrids, labor, short but sweet, sorry Krolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Thace reflects on what he and his mate have given to be where they are now





	To the Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



> To aretia, Congratulations on reaching your 1000 followers milestone on Tumblr! Enjoy this ficlet to commemorate your achievement. 
> 
> In this fic, Ulaz is Keith's dam and Thace is Keith's sire. Keith is born full Galra though thanks to Ulaz's Altean blood, he can shift to look human. No dialogue, sorry!

Lance and Thace stood outside the delivery room, banished there by Ulaz after both of them continued to fret excessively over Keith's wellbeing. The former Black Paladin was reaching the end of a 12 phoeb pregnancy and the final hurdle of labor was proving to be the most difficult, pushing near 24 vargas. It had been almost 5 deca-phoebs since peace was restored to the universe. Soon Lance and Keith were married, and soon after that they started to try for a family (Lance had been a little freaked out when he found out Keith could carry but was so in love with the hybrid that he got over it fast).

Keith's fathers were happy for their kit, finally happy with his mate after all of the pain and hardship he and his team had gone through. Thace had been slightly overprotective of his kit when Lance had formally asked his and Ulaz's permission to court Keith but had grown fond of the Terran when he saw how well Lance treated his son. Standing by the doors to the delivery room, Thace recalled Ulaz's own labor. Although they were in the middle of a war at the time, the mated pair had desperately wanted to start a family, knowing that nothing was guaranteed in war. Thace had been a nervous wreck then, hovering near Ulaz and panicking over every grunt and whine his mate made until it was finally time for Ulaz to start pushing. 

Thace had held his mate's hand, murmuring encouragement and gratitude for what Ulaz was putting himself through. Finally, after one last push, Ulaz had screamed as their kit was brought into the universe. It had been utterly silent for a long dobosh, save for Ulaz's panting, when a loud wail sounded behind Thace. Tears streamed down his fur as the medic assisting placed the squirming kit onto his mate's chest, both Thace and Ulaz weeping in joy at their greatest gift. The Galra was drawn from his memory as an assistant came to the door, informing them that it was time. Lance rushed forward to Keith's side as Thace stood near his mate, ready to assist in any way he could.  
Ulaz purred slightly to his mate before turning back to their kit and ordering him to push. Keith obeyed, tears running down his face as he held Lance's hand painfully tight, but the Terran made no complaint, only offering love and encouragement. 

Finally, after what seemed like deca-phoebs, Keith gave one final push. Just like that day nearly 27 deca-phoebs ago, there was a tick of silence, broken immediately by the screaming of an infant taking its first breath, unhappy to be outside its safe warm home. But soon it's cries were quelled slightly as Ulaz placed the squirming child on Keith's chest, both parents crying tears of joy and whispering welcomed to their new son. Unfortunately, there was little time to celebrate as Ulaz announced that there was a second kit on its way. Thace reached for the newborn, gently cleaning the blood and birth off him with a soft towel as Keith began to push once more. As his son fought to bring the second kit into the universe, Thace looked over his new grandson. The little one had his sire's striking blue eyes and was covered in a light brown fur, but he inherited his dam's ears (similar to Ulaz's), a dark purple, almost black mop of hair, and Keith's facial markings. The kit voiced his displeasure at being away from his parents but Thace began purring to him, calming the newborn just a bit.

A new wail drew his attention away as Ulaz held up a second kit, this one just as loud and feisty as his brother. This kit was more like his dam, covered in fur similar in color to Thace and Keith's, he had his sire's brown hair. When Lance took the newest kit from his father in law, the newborn had blinked, revealing traditional yellow sclera with the same striking blue eyes as his brother. Once his mate had announced that there were no more kits and the afterbirth was cleaned up, Thace handed his grandson back to Keith, watching as the new parents took in the miracles they had made together. Ulaz came to stand beside him, leaning on his shoulder as he purred contentedly. Thace turned his head to gaze at his mate, love, and devotion making his heart swell. The years and the war had not been kind to either of them, scars littering their bodies from multiple battles and near-missed calls. When the war had finally ended, Thace and Ulaz had held each other close, weeping for all that they and their brethren had fought for and won. 

Both knew that they would never fully heal from the trauma that war brings, Ulaz suffering from phantom pain in his lost leg and Thace waking almost every night from reliving the horrors he went through as a druid prisoner. But as Thace watched his mate, saw the pure warmth and fondness as their kit and his mate argued about names for their new kits, Thace knew that everything they went through had been worth it, for it gave the new generation something to look forward to.


End file.
